Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V : The Red Hat Duelist(Englsih Version)
by Ragriz23
Summary: Name is Konami Hiro. The main characters based from Tagforce Player. He is a talented duelist, that almost mastered all duel style(Syncro, Fusion, XYZ).


It all started in the Miami city, a teenager out of a bus. From the top he wears a hat with a google, wearing a red coat and he carried a bag.

 **Main Characters : Konami Hiro**

 **Age : 14**

 **Duel Record : Unkown**

 **Deck : -**

Stop for a moment, then he saw the buildings around him.

"So this Miami city" Konami said while looking up

Soon suddenly someone hit him from the side. Quite hard but Konami still standing but the people who rammed it fell.

Konami saw him, he was a brunette and his same age. Konami immediately rushed to help him.

"Ah, it's hurt" Clutching his shoulder

"Sorry, are you arlright?" Konami asked, holding out his right hand

"Yes, thanks." trying to stand with and assisted by Konami

After standing the man patted his shirt, then he held back pants pocket.

"The deck!, maybe it fell" shocked while looking around

"Deck?, he was a duelist?" Konami spoke in her heart

Konami viewing decks belongs to them a few meters from there, and then he approached

"You mean this?" Konami asked while holding the deck

"Ah !, yes you're right"

"So you are Duelist?" tanya Konami sambil memberikan deck tersebut

"That is, my dream is to become a great duelist. I also wish to attend LDS" while looking at the deck

"LDS?. So it is a duel school, it sounds interesting." Konami asked in his heart

Konami considering a building with the inscription

"Now I have to go" says Konami

"Uh, wait a minute. I do not know your name"

"Sure enough, my name is Konami Hiro, just call Konami" replied Konami

"Konami eh?, My name is Syun nice to meet you" said Syun

They both shook hands

"Kapan-kapan kita lakukan duel, kurasa itu akan menyenangkan" kata Konami

"You are duelist too?" Asked curiously Syun

"Of course," said Konami

"So it's true, why do not you come with me ?. I want to show you something "

"Huh ?, where? And for what? "Asked Konami with confusion

"Come follow me" said Syun while walking

Without thinking Konami Immediately comply word Syun

Walk a few minutes, they entered a garden.

"So what do you wanna show me" Konami asked while walking

"You will soon know" said Syun over his shoulder

They stopped, Syun seen looking for something

"It was definitely them, let's go there" said Syun hurrying

Konami silent and just follow Syun.

Konami and Syun up to two people, one male and one female, they looked the same age as Konami

"Sorry to keep you waiting, before something happens" Syun said as he approached the two people

One person saw Konami with amazement

"Who is it?" Whisper to Syun

"Ah, sorry in advance. Kenyou, Yuma this is Konami. I accidentally met him before, he also duelist and I'm going to be a new member recruited us "said Syun

"What are you saying? You did not even ask before "Konami surprised

"Sounds familiar" Kenyou

"Yes it's the same when you suddenly recruited by Syun right?" Yuma

"..." Kenyou deadpan

"Okay forget what they are talking about. Sorry I did not tell you earlier, but I hope you do not turn it down. You understand the Konami-chan? "Asked shoulder Syun holding Konami

"Ugh.. So this is a surprise?, If I may I know what groups like this? "Asked Konami with little annoyed

"A very good question. We are a masterpiece, um ... I mean we are a formation of a team that will be the greatest duelist in the Miami city. Shining brightly and then flying over the horizon, so we are The Silver Wing "Syun said, raising his hands, like a man who was doing the opera

"Hm, hm" Yuma nodding

"It was great once *teasing*" Konami and Kenyou deadpan

"Yeah thanks" Syun said

"Very funny, but I'm not interested in the offer. Thank you for inviting me here "said Konami, rushing

Then Konami hindered by Yuma

"Wait a minute, are you seriously going to go ?. Actually, there is another reason Syun brings you here" said Yuma

"she right" kata Syun

"Then what is?" Konami asked as he turning

"Tomorrow will be held a duel tournament. If you are Duelist then this will be very interesting for you "said Syun

"If it was not for that, I would not want to join this team" said Kenyou

"Duel tournament?" Konami asked curiously

"Yes, the winner of the duel will get 40.000DP." Said Yuma

"40.000!?" Konami suprised

"The requirement is also easy, we just have to have a partner Tag". said Syun

"So you're saying this is the Tag Duel?" Asked Konami

"Exactly. How? Are you interested? "Asked Syun

"If we share the results of our victory, that would be enough to buy new cards" Said Kenyou

"With as much as I possibly could have decks like the pro duelist" said Yuma

"So your plan form a team is to add a chance to win it, am I wrong?" Asked Konami

"Just as you say" said Syun

"* Sigh * That sounds interesting," said Konami smiling

"Yosh, as I thought, you would not have refused. Now everything is complete "said Syun

"Wait, we have to pick out who our partners don't we?" said Kenyou

"Yes you're right, then I choose Konami Tag My partner" look vibrant Yuma

"WHAT ?, you can't decide by yourself!" Kenyou with surprise

"Okay, I can handle it. Each one of us mentioned duel record and duel style each yourself, perhaps with that we could choose whichever is more suitable to be co-duel" said Syun

"Agreed, I think Yuma duel style would be more suitable with me" said Kenyou as he folded his hands

"Huh? Not interesting "Yuma looks don't like the Kenyou decision

"What did you say ?, Do not tell me you would reject it" Kenyou looks annoyed

"So what?" Said Yuma

"KA-YOU!" Kenyou looks emotion

"Well, all right I understood the situation, but now we have Konami, of course that will different isn't?." said Syun while menengankan Yuma and Kenyou

"I don't mind with anyone, but there is something I want to ask" says Konami

Yuma and Kenyou attention Konami

"What is that? Do you want to know how great our strength "asked Syun

"Not that, but about the tournament that you have mentioned" said Konami

"Well, then?" Asked Syun

Yuma and Kenyou looks curious

"What's this sort of common duel ... I mean what kind of opponent we will face?" Asked Konami

"It ..." Syun paused, looked down, clenching his hands

"Syun" Yuma see Syun with a little sadness

"Actually-" Kenyou

"No need, I'll say" Syun interrupted Kenyou

"Eh?" Shocked Kenyou

"..." Konami just silent

"Actually, we've been following this tournament three times, but never succeeded, in fact we never won the first half. I'm not objecting to it just- "Syun paused

"I just didn't receive the treatment one of the opponents that I faced at that time" Syun look angry, then clenched his hands firmly

"Syun" Yuma look sad

"..." Kenyou silent and look the other way

"Revenge eh?" Konami talking to himself

"So opponents in the tournament was not messing around" Konami talking to himself

Konami smiling and looking excited

"Tch ..." Syun turned her face

Silent for a moment

"Tomorrow we will win" Konami said with a smile

Syun, Yuma and Kenyou surprised to hear these words

"Ugh .." Yuma and Kenyou shocked while seeing Konami

"Konami?" Syun see Konami with surprise

Konami moved from its place

"We can deal with them" Konami while walking

Syun, Yuma and Kenyou opened their eyes wide.

"You're right" Syun smiling

"Syun" said Yuma and Kenyou

"Wait a minute, Konami-san" said Syun

Konami stopped without turning around, with a hand held pocket

"Don't listen to stupid fears that exist in your minds. Hopefully, though it was impossible "says Konami

"Ugh ..." Syun looks amazed

"Hm" Yuma smiled

"he's ... very cool" in his speech Kenyou

"Tomorrow Come here, I will show where the tournament takes place" shouted Syun

"Of course," said Konami while walking

A few moments later

"Syun, are you okay?" Yuma looks worried

"I'm fine, do not worry" Syun smiling

"Hmm" Kenyou only pay attention

A few minute later

Toward evening, before going to the place of his residence in the Miami city, Konami visit to a store card seller is quite old

* Kiit * Konami entry

Looks above the window shop,the owners is overslept, Konami and approached the the owner

"Hey sir, wake up" Konami patted the shoulders of the owner

"Waaa" The owner was immediately awoke with a start and fell

"Uh..Sir are you okay?" Konami surprised

"Y ... yes, sorry" said owner while trying to stand

"So what are you looking for?" Asked the owner

"Well, I'm thinking" Konami replied while looking at the display case

"You look familiar, the hat I think I've seen it. Yes I am sure "the owner said he saw the hat belonging to Konami

"So what do you think?" Asked Konami

"Ah, never mind maybe I was just mistaken" replied the shopkeeper

"* Sigh *, by the way is here there are a support card for syncro deck?"

"You are a Snycro User? So you must be LDS students right?" Asked the owner who looks surprised

"What do you mean ?, I'm just a regular Syncro user, no more" responsible Konami with amazement

"Really ?, it was rarely meet Syncro User "

" Then what usually?" Asked Konami

"Nothing special, just that you look different. Usually teenager like you comes with an arrogant manner and asked about the powerful cards "

"* Sigh *" Konami smiling

"What's your name?" Asked the owner

"My name ?, that Konami Hiro. "Said Konami

"Konami eh?, well this is it" the owner holding a something in his hand

"..." Konami looks intrigued by the thing held by the shop owner

The display on the device

* Searching Data... *

* Error 32. Duelist not found *

"What is not possible ?," confusion

"What are you doing, sir?" Asked Konami curiously

"I'm looking for information your duel record, but this is strange. The data can't be found, you're not in trouble, right? "Asked the shop owner

"About that, actually I just came to Miami right today. Maybe because I had not registered as a duelist here. I have no idea if Miami has a system that is complex as that"says Konami

"If so then you should ask for your data to be transferred, duel record is very important, because it is absolutely essential if you want to follow any tournament" said shopkeeper

"What ?, I do not know about that." Konami said in surprise

"So where did you come from?" Asked the owner

"You could say I live in the city of Domino" said Konami looks awkward

"Domino? I know the place, but I do not understand what you're saying? "Shopkeeper with confusion

"My real place not on Domino but in a small town far enough away from there. And for some reason I stay while in the city before finally coming here "Konami said while looking around

"i see" said the shop owner

A few moments later

Konami then buy some booster packs, after finishing with Konami affairs immediately went to go to his residence.

After Konami leave the shop, the sowner is still trying to find the data.

"If I switch the database to another city, maybe I can found it" said shopkeeper

* Searching Data ... Domino City *

* Please wait ... *

* Done *

"It worked, so I want to know how good he is" the owner, opened his eyes wide

"Whaat ?, impossible. That boy had an awesome record! "Said the owner with a shock

"It reminds me of the Duelist Pro, previously. Konami eh ?, so he was not a regular duelist " looked Konami walked through windows

The display on the instrument held by the shop owner

* Duel Record: *

* Name: Konami Hiro (The Red Hat) *

* Win Ratio: 98% *

* Win: 78, Lose: 2 Draw: 0 *

Konami arrived at his apartment, he opened the door and entered.

Visible only contained a bed, a computer and a window on the side.

Konami then store the bag next to the bed, and then set up the cards and booster pack she had recently purchased.

"It will not be like before, I heard if in Miami there is a new way summons. I forgot to ask about it to Syun "Konami said in his heart while arranging deck

"I wish I could see it in the tournament tomorrow," said Konami carrying a deck that has been arranged in his bag

 _ **Before build up the new deck, actually Konami already has a deck that he used in Domino. But for some reason, Konami made back his second deck.**_

"Now everything is complete, I'm sure we can do it" Konami said, holding her new deck

 **Syun's Home**

Syun looks daydreaming on the bed

"Konami was right, we don't need to worry. Clearly we will fight alongside" Syun said

"I must perfect my deck" said Syun as he wake up

 **Kenyou's Home**

"Tomorrow we will fight againt tough duelist" Kenyou looks doubt

"With Konami in our team, is that enough?" Kenyou was not convinced by his words

 _ **Konami, Syun, Yuma and Kenyou. The Silver Wing, high expectations to win the Tag Duel Tournament Festival Miami.**_

 _ **The story will continue ...**_


End file.
